My best friend, Sylveon
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Kate is traveling through a forest in the middle of nowhere. It's here she meets the Pokémon that will change her life, forever. This is based off of an Role-Play with a friend so there will be more Eeveelutions and a bit of violence because I'm trying to redo the RP. So I hope you all like this because it's my first Pokémon fanfic. R&R and Kit's out!


My best friend, Sylveon Chapter 1: A wild Sylveon?

**A/N: Based off of a Role-play I did, I might leave something out but anyone who was there can correct meh ^^ Also, I don't own any characters here besides Kate and my Eevee OC Eve. Eve is a Eevee so, I don't own Pokémon now on with da storeh!**

**Kate's POV**

I speak to a wonderfully kind girl about my adventures prior to coming into this forest. Leaning back on the tree trunk I think about the adventures I've had with my Pokémon especially my Eevee and Mudkip as they're my favorites of my group even though I love all my Pokémon.

The girl listens for a while before she tells me she has to go. I sigh and let Eevee out so she could run around. Eevee disappears into the bushes for a moment before dashing back out with a frightened look. I tilt my head at this and go over to see what has her spooked.

I pull back the branches and a Sylveon looks up at me.

"Sylve?" It says and I reach out to touch it only to have a blue haired girl pick it up.

**Shadow's POV**

I give the black haired girl a questioning look and I look down at the confused Sylveon.

"What were you doing?" I ask.

"I was trying to find out what freaked out my poor Eevee and I found Sylveon. I was just trying to pet it you know." She responds sending me a slight glare.

I scoff at the girl and put Sylveon down.

"And you expect me to believe that?" I say.

"Yes because it's true!" She exclaims.

**Sylveon's POV**

The two bickering girls are beginning to bother me. I decide to block out what they're saying and look around.

Scanning the forest I catch sight of a slightly unusual Eevee. It has teal and hot pink streaks littering its cream collar of fur and tail tip. The Eevee senses my stare and shivers in fear.

"Why are you hiding from me?" I ask the Eevee. The Eevee looks up at me before speaking.

"I've never met another evolution of Eevee before considering I am an Eevee." It responds. I nod and finally return my attention to the two girls.

Surprisingly only the black haired one is there still.

_I thought Shadow was going to take me with her… _I think sadly.

"Eve! Come on we have to make it to the next town!" The girl calls and the Eevee I now know as Eve gives me a wave of her tail before going back through the bushes.

I follow after stepping lightly. I hope if the girl trainer sets up camp I can get something to eat.

**Later that night still Sylveon's POV**

After the girl falls asleep I sneak out and take a small bite of the leftovers she left out.

Eating hungrily I don't notice the girl is awake and watching me.

**Kate's POV**

If I thought Eve was wonderful, I'm quite more oblivious than I thought. The Sylveon is eating the leftovers.

I watch it until I fall asleep. But still all my thoughts are focused on one thing. _Why is it out here alone?_

**In the morning**

I wake up with something rubbing against my arm. I look down to see the Sylveon sleeping with its feelers wrapped around my arm. I shift slightly bothering the Sylveon so I decide to just lay there.

A few minutes later a green eyed boy comes along and asks me to follow him, the Sylveon now awake follows.

The boy shows me a nice quiet area and while I'm lost in thought leaves. I sigh back from my thoughts and picking up Sylveon.

Once back at camp I lean back against the tree again leaving my bag off to the side.

**Sylveon's POV**

_Now's my chance, _I think and I push the girl's bag over and find what I was looking for, an empty Pokeball, I press the button with my nose and don't make any restraint against the strange magic.

**Kate's POV**

I look over seeing my bag is pushed over and Sylveon is nowhere to be seen, finally noticing the red blinking light I see that it stops.

Picking up the Pokeball I release Sylveon. Sylveon jumps up and down excitedly and I smile.

**A/N: I hope you all like it, Took forever but I'm proud of myself for finally writing a Pokémon fanfic. I know this logic makes no sense but whatever. I hope if you like you'll review anyways,**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
